Where Do You Wanna Start?
by itsthetruth
Summary: Mai Halo. The only child in her care home, no family around. But one day, a mad teacher appears with his wife and two bestfriends. But the blue box screams through her brain...
1. Mai Halo

"How do we know what is reality and what isn't?"

Philosophy. Urgh.

Miss Prince just wouldn't shut up, talking about the Matrix and how life might not be reality, that we might really all really sealed up in vatts. I pulled on the end of my collar, just out of boredom. I glanced next to me at Sadie and then across the room at Charlie, my bestfriends. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Mai are you listening?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the teacher. Miss Prince, what a woman. Short, pretty ugly and a weird, American, squeaky voice and VERY pregnant. "What's your thoughts? Do you reckon this is all real?"

"Yes Miss, I think this is all real to be honest. Why would they put us all in vatts? What a stupid idea, why do we even get teached this?"

"To make you more aware of your surrondings." She said impatiently.

"There." I whacked my hand against the table hard. "Ouch that hurt, that definitely happened, I think I know if this is real or not." I snapped, trying not to sound rude.

"Go stand outside Mai."

I sighed, grumbling to myself and picked up my bag, pulling the strap limply onto my shoulder and walked outside the classroom. I slumped against the wall, pulling the hair out of my collar and looked across the hallway. I looked in the window of the classroom opposite, examining everyone closely. I looked at people from my year, heads buried in books, why couldn't I be like them? I just didn't have the patience for school. Zero. I just hated being in confined spaces, tucked up with books and teachers babbling on. My best friend Matty, well Sam, goes to a special nature school, his parents pay a fourtune for him to go there, where they do lessons outdoors and dont rush you, it's all something to do with it's good for your soul. His real name is Sam, but only Me and his family know that, we've been bestfriends since we were 4, I've never really got round to asking why we call him Matty and not Sam.

"How come your not in class?"

I turned round to the voice, looking at a grinning man in a tweed coat and a bow tie. His brown hair was floppy and he was straightening his bow tie.

"Miss Prince kicked me out Sir." I murmered, flicking my hair out of my eyes and leaned against the wall again. "Are you new here Sir? Can you not find the classroom your meant to be teaching?" I asked curiously, noticing he wasn't carrying a briefcase or a laptop bag.

"Ah no, I'm looking for room 36? It's a English classroom? I'm looking for my wife."

"Oh sorry, I thought you were a teacher."

"I am, my wife works here too." He grinned. "I'm Doctor Smith."

"Nice to meet you Sir, I'm Mai. There's another doctor here too, Doctor Screwge, science teacher, she's gets on most people's nerves though."

"Well, I don't tend to annoy people."

"I'll show you the way." I smiled, walking along the corridor with him. "Is your wife a teacher here then?"

"Yes, she's a english teacher, but today she's doing something to do with careers day? She is also a archaeologist see. And they've assigned her room 36 to do her presentation in."

"I take it she's new too then?"

"Yes, Miss Song, do you know her?"

"No sorry. Anyone else your looking for?"

"Yes actually, her moth- er, sister. A Miss Pond?"

"Miss Pond." I muttered to myself, trying to think. "No sorry. Is she a teacher as well?"

"No, she's just here to do careers day too. She's a model. No my Amelia would never teach."

"Amelia... WAIT WHAT?" I froze, looking at him. "Amy Pond is your sister in law?"

"You know of her?"

"Petrichor is only my favourite perfume ever."

"Maybe I could introduce you to her." He grinned. "Is there a reason you got kicked out of you class?"

"I got bored, and a bit sarcastic that's all. I don't do school, I just want to get out there y'know? See it all."

"Hmm."

"Here we go." I said, leaning against the wall by the door of room 36. We looked inside as a woman about Doctor Smith's age talked to the class, everyone hooked on every word she said. She was very pretty, and had golden blonde curls to her shoulder blades, most of the boys were drooling over her, so I guess she was Miss Song. She caught Doctor Smith's gaze and flashed him a smile. The bell went for lunch and everyone piled out of the classroom, nearly knocking me off my feet as Miss Song came out, giving Doctor Smith a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Sweetie." She said said to him, then smiling at me. "Hello there."

"Hello Miss Song." I said politely. "I was just showing your husband here." I turned back to Doctor Smith. "If that's all you need me for Sir? Unless you would like me to find Miss Pond for you?"

"We do need to find them." Miss Song muttered to him.

"If that's not a problem?"

"Of course not." I smiled. "I need to keep away from Miss Prince, she's probably wondered where I've wandered of to..." I muttered, showing Doctor Smith and Miss Song where to go. We made our way to the hall, where the rest of the careers day had been, and inside was Amy Pond and the new caretaker. "I'll leave you to it, nice to meet you both." I smiled, heading out to the canteen.

...

"Mai, what is up with you?" Sadie called into my ear.

"Huh? Sorry just a bit distracted."

"You've been distracted ever since you wandered off earlier." Charlie said, nicking one of my chips.

"Here take them." I said, pushing the plastic tray infront of him. "Just something that happened that's all. I'm ok."

"Your head is always in the clouds, guess that's why your middle name's Halo."

...

I plonked myself at the back of the class, Charlie next to me and Sadie infront, turned round to face us. History, just what I needed. I had been zoned out ever since I had met Doctor Smith and Miss Song, like there wasn't something quite right with them. I was drawn to them, something was different, like everything else was black and white and they were in colour. Just what was it?

"What is that bloke wearing?" I refocused, listening to what Sadie and Charlie were saying. "Oh dear, he will get clobbered wearing that."

I looked up to see Doctor Smith at the front of the classroom, smiling at me, I smiled back at him as he sat on a empty table, a couple forward from us, feet up on the seat.

"So class!" He grinned manically, straightening his bow tie. "History. Actually first, how does my bow tie look."

"Stupid!"

"You look like a twat!"

"Oh dear you fail!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine Sir."

"Ooh, you sticking up for the floppy haired freak now are we Mai?"

"Shutup Luke." I spat, Me, Sadie and Charlie giving him evils. Luke Young. He was a twat, I had never liked him, but then again nobody really did. He had possibly the worst past, the most reasons for people to take the mick out of him, and he was the biggest bully of them all. Sai0d things about people they couldn't control, or they were embarressed about for no reason what so ever.

"N'aw is he your new best friend? Knew Sadie and Charlie would get bored of you eventually." They shouted every name they could think of under the sun at him and I stood up in anger.

"Why don't you shut your gob? Nobody even likes you! Just get a life, you prick." I rolled my eyes, sitting back down with Sadie and Char.

"I bet your just like your mother..."

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted, jumping up to look at him again. I froze as he was standing, grinning with his eyes turning a funny blue colour. I heard a load of thumps. Everyone had slumped onto the tables. I rushed forward and felt Charlie and Sadie's necks, they were only knocked out. I looked round to see Doctor Smith with a stick out, no longer than a pencil with green flashing out of the end. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, standing in front of Me, pointing the stick at Luke.

"This is Detective Doctor, representing interglactic law subsection 7 on level 5 planet Earth on the behalf of The Shadow Proclomation's International Rescue, please state the nature of your emergency."

"I am Kriptoe soldier alpha delta 23." He croaked. "I have taken this human form in search of help to fix our engine."

"What type of engine?"

"Cross dimensional thermal cot."

"And what happened to it?"

"Burn damage."

"A anti mesial ship? You idiots, use emergency protocol 4! You had no reason to come here!" The Doctor barked at it, lifting his stick up higher. "Now leave this planet alone!"

"After killing you!" He took out a laser gun from his back pocket, pointing it in our direction.

"DUCK!" I shouted, pulling Doctor Smith out with me. We ran down the corridors as more lasers came after us, just dodging. We ran into the English section, Miss Song leaning against the wall talking with Amy Pond and the caretaker. We ran past, Doctor Smith grabbing their arms as they ran with us, the lasers coming quicker at us. "Your not really teachers are you?" I shouted.

"Of course not!"

"Doctor, what do we do?" The caretaker asked, as we hid behind a wall.

"Hang on Rory, I've just got to get the right sonic setting..." He murmered, fiddling with his stick. He jumped round the corner and buzzed it at Luke, and he fell to the floor. "Stay back, he might be bluffing!"

"How can he bluff that? He's trying to kill us, why would he pretend he is unconcious? We'd just run off then and he'd lose us!" I said, as we all cautiously made our way towards a passed out Luke.

"Good point." Doctor Smith murmered, shining his stick at Luke, then looking back at me. "Your good, I like you." He smiled.

"Activating." We span round, looking at Luke, his eyes still shining blue, now sitting up, in a trance.

I moved to the other side of the corridor, looking into the classrooms. All the teachers and students, their eyes were blue, sitting up again. Their heads sharply span, looking at us. "DOCTOR!" They croaked.

"I think that's bad." I whispered. "What the hell is going on?" I asked, as we ran through the corridors again, the teachers and pupils, coming out of the classrooms and following us. We made our way into the headmasters office, which was luckily empty, and barricaded up the door. "Why aren't I like them? What's going on? What made Luke be like that?"

"Good point." Doctor Smith began, pacing up and down. "Why aren't you like them? Never ignore a coincedence, unless your busy, always ignore a coincedence. So, Kriptoe, their the rats of the universe, silly little race, no harm really, just need to tell them to leave."

"Well let's go to The TARDIS." Miss Song said, a little breathless.

"Your joking, with them lot out there? There must be at least a thousand." The caretaker said.

"Can't you use the screwdriver?" Amy asked, nodding to the stick.

"Of course Amy! It knocked out that Luke kid, but that was just to activate the rest of them, if they can all hear it, it should get rid of them, send the off into the universe, not to come back. Put everyone back as they were, normal humans again. Just how?" He said, leaning against the table, scratching his chin and putting his stick down on the table.

I looked around the office. This day had been a nightmare, what on earth was going on? Everyone in my school had become a alien, and 4 strangers were talking about screwdrivers! I looked over to the headmasters seat, the announcement microphone just on the edge of the desk. Oh yes. I grabbed Doctor Smith's green stick and ran round to the seat, pressing the button on the microphone.

"Hello school! I've decided today has been crazy enough, but one last thing." I said, pointing and pressing the button on the stick into the microphone. "THIS!"

There were muffled thuds from outside, and we slowly pushed the door open, everyone knocked out in the corridors. Doctor Smith took his stick from out of my hand, hovering it over them.

"We did it." He grinned, looking at us all. "How did you know what to do?" He asked me.

"Well, you said the noise from it needed to be heard everywhere. So where else better than a stereo?" I smiled. "Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

Everyone started rubbing their heads and groaning, getting up of the floor. I rushed over to Charlie, who was already up and helping Sadie.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"Not sure." I said back. "Ask Doctor Sm-" I turned back round and they were gone. Not a word or anything.

**1 week later...**

Everyone was still a bit wary after what had happened, and I couldn't help think about The Doctor. He had dissapeared with Miss Song, Amy and Rory, without a word. Sadie and Charlie never knew the truth about what happened, I didn't want to worry them, and even if they knew, they wouldn't believe me. I wished they would come back, just to explain what had happened, and why.

Once again I was on my way to History, my favourite lesson now, just because the thought of The Doctor might come back. I was walking through the courtyard, enjoying the sun. I heard the sound of engines, and leaves blowing behind me and slowly turned, looking at a blue box by the wall, about 3 metres away from me. It felt familiar, like I had seen it before. I walked up to it cautiously and placed my hand on it.

_'Your a time lord...'_

I jumped back slightly, the scream running through my head. I turned back, heading to my class, not going to look further into what it was.

"Mai!"

I looked back round and The Doctor was leaning out of the door of the blue box.

"Doctor? Is that you?" I whispered, walkiing back up to the box again. "What are you doing in a box?"

"It's my spaceship. The TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." He said, tapping the door frame.

"Your a time lord." I spluttered.

"How do you know that?"

"I, I dunno. It's just something I heard."

"Well I am. I'm The Doctor, last of the time lords, apart from River, who is half time lord."

"Miss Song? River."

"I travel the whole of time and space, and I stop creatures like earlier today."

"That was last week."

"Oh. You are amazing though. You understand how to stop those things, it's like, your used to it."

"I don't know how you manage it all Doctor."

"Oh, we get around."

"How do you fit all in there?" He pushed the door open and let me walk in. Amy, Rory and River were sitting up the top, by the flight deck. It was massive, I'd never seen anything like it in my life. Bigger on the inside. "I, I- Oh god."

"It's hard to take in, I know." Amy smiled at me.

"So, you guys just whoosh off? Anywhere and everywhere?"

"Yep!"

"Lucky." I sighed.

"How do you mean?" River asked curiously.

"I live in a kids home." I sighed, sitting down on the chair. "Apart from I'm the only one there. Loads and loads of social workers and that, but I'm the only one. My Mother, she's in prison. There was nobody else to contact to look after me, so I was put in care."

The Doctor looked at River, then Amy and Rory before smiling at me. "Come with us."

"What?" I spluttered.

"You hate it here right? And you having nothing here for you? Your good, it seems like you belong here."

"Really?"

"Pack a bag."

**Please Review!**


	2. Hello Boe

I was living in a spaceship.

I know if I said that to anybody, they'd think I was mad, but it's true. One day two mad teachers, a model and a caretaker appeared at my school and I saved us all from aliens with them. But then they dissapeared, and it hurt, badly. But they came back and I ran away with them in their time machine, and left my care home, social workers, friends, enemies, everything, and went away, because being here is better then being there. We were hovering in the vortex The Doctor said, keeping in perfect balance with the universe.

"So let me get this straight." I began. "Your actually her Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah, basically." They all laughed.

"Wow, the brilliance of time travel." I got up off the seat, looking round in awe at the ceiling and admiring the console. "So where are we going first?" I grinned at them.

"Weeeeell." The Doctor began, running round the console, River fixing his mistakes. "I was thinking, New Earth? Everyone I've taken there loves it."

"NEW Earth?" I spluttered. "What happened to normal Earth?"

"Oh it's around... somewhere. Earthlians expanded across the stars by then, New Earth at it's finest." He pressed one final button, grinning. "And here we are."

"Were on another planet?"

"Right out those doors." Amy said, pointing at the doors. "You'll love the thrill of your first trip, enjoy the feeling kiddo, it's amazing."

I ran up to the doors, grabbing the handles slowly.

_'Well I guess I am. How did I know that? Look there's something coming, and you have to trust me.'_

_'Are you joking? After that? How could you?'_

_'Doctor, you have to do this.'_

_'Why should I trust her though?'_

_'You told me to trust you all those years ago, remember?'_

I threw my hands off, shaking a bit. What was that?

"Come on!" The Doctor's arms appeared above my head and yanked them open. I forgot about what had happened, and was staring out to a brand new world. We all walked out, Me slowly taking steps, spinning round looking. "Oh look, there I go, do miss that body!" I looked back round to the four of them standing on a hill side, looking over by a hospital, I ran over next to them, looking at the people. There was a tall, thin man with spikey brown hair, wearing a blue suit and a brown, long overcoat, holding hands with a shorter blonde woman wearing a purple shirt.

"How is that you?"

"Time lords regenerate, we change how we look, completely, our whole body, that's me about... Well I had just regenerated into that body so, about 250 years ago maybe?"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU THEN?"

"1104."

"Looking good for your age."

"He moisturises." River joked. "Come on, your just leaving now, other way, don't want to cause a paradox now do we sweetie?" She said, taking his hand and we all walked off the other way.

"First off, there's a old friend I have to go see. Well I've just only seen him, well that me. He teleported off but the next time I see him in that body is a while yet, he is somewhere nearby, he was sick so he couldn't go far." He muttered, as we walked through a alien market. "Everyone ask where we can find Novice Hane."

"I don't speak alien languages though?"

"The TARDIS automatically translate every language for you. You speak English it translates for you."

I walked slowly by the market stalls, looking at the people serving, tentacles and extra legs and all sorts. I eventually settled talking to a man, who looked human, but only with green skin.

"Excuse me?" I asked nervously. His head snapped up from something he was looking at smiling at me. "Do you know where I could find Novice Hane?"

"By any luck in prison. She escaped somehow. I take it your really looking for The Face Of Boe?"

"Who?"

"Yes." The Doctor appeared behind me, talking to the green skinned man.

"He teleported off didn't he?"

"How do you know?"

"Walls have ears." The green man smiled. "Cyclo Jahoon." He said, sticking out his hand to The Doctor.

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor? The man who trained the defenders of the Earth. Your well known on my planet."

"Where are you from exactly?"

"Shahoop."

"On the 4th constelation of the Mangard Proclaition. Lovely little neighbourhood." He smiled. "Cyclo, do you know where we could find him?"

"Boe? I heard rumours of him trying to board the Grahibite Starliner 2330, but was denied access due to his medical state. Made his way onto Scholop 'parrently."

"Scholop is his personal ship isn't it? Little pod thing, he won't be able to get far in that."

"He just sits in orbit, watches the world."

"Is there anyway you can get us to the transport dock?" River butted in, appearing next to The Doctor with Amy and Rory.

"Just down there. This way." He said, walking us through the stalls. "I take it your old friends with him?"

"Me and him, we go forward and back, the man no matter where I go, he'll be there."

"Put these on." He said, giving us bracelets as we arrived at the transportation dock. "You'll be beamed up any seco-"

A flash of blue light appeared around us and we arrived in a white room, with a woman with a face of a cat and a massive face inside a glass case. We all walked forwards, The Doctor whispering in the cat woman's ear and The Face of Boe's eyes opening.

"Doctor." The Face of Boe murmered.

"Jack."

"When did you realise?"

"Year that never was. When Me and Martha dropped you off."

"Of course. You've regenerated. You decided to come back to New Earth then? From my point of view, you've only just left with Rose." He looked over to Me and the others. "River. Amy. Rory. Mai."

"How does he know our names?" I whispered.

"Guess we'll be meeting again soon then yeah? Will it be fun?"

"Oh you know Doctor, no sneak previews."

"Tell me something Jack." He began, placing his hand on the tank. "What happened with Gwen in the end?"

"Just wait Doctor why don't you? It's more fun that way. Now come on, off my ship."

"Til next time Jack." He saluted him, as we teleported off again.

"Who was that?" I asked, as we gave back the teleportation bracelets to some alien, walking back through the market.

"Captain Jack Harkness, also known as The Face Of Boe. One of my bestfriends, but Rose, that blonde woman from earlier, absorbed the time vortex-"

"Little show off." River muttered.

"-and brought him back to life, after The Daleks killed him, now he's immortal."

The Daleks, it sent a shiver down my spine, the battle of Canary Wharf, only little and then again, the 27 planets.

"The Daleks, forgot about them, ruined the world." I shuddered.

"You remember them?"

"How couldn't I? The battle of Canary Wharf with the Cybermen, and then The Daleks again, with the 27 planets in the sky. Luckily they never came near my house..."

...

"Well that was a little tour of New Earth there. Now, let's go on some real adventures!" The Doctor grinned, him, River, Amy and Rory heading into The TARDIS. I touched the doorframe lightly, starting to walk in after them.

_'I am so so sorry Doctor.'_

_'You put them all in danger!'_

_'To save you!'_

_'Why would you care?'_

_'I do. You showed me so many things.'_

_'You threw them back in my face! Just go home.'_

_'What back to all that? Are you serious?'_

_'Yes. GO!'_

_'Please don't, Doctor!'_

_'The first time we met... Oh I bet you are just like her.'_

"What is it with this thing." I shook my hand, shaking my head in worry, biting my lip. I stepped inside The TARDIS, leaving New Earth...

**Please Review!**


	3. Park Strangers

"Martha Jones!" The Doctor said a little bit too loudly.

We were in a park, somewhere in London, present day. Me and The Doctor sitting on a swing each, after dropping Amy and River off at some intergalatic spa and Rory back in Leadworth to see some friends, watching a couple with a little boy only about 2. We looked like a couple of perverts, but this was one of The Doctor's best friends. The woman, very pretty with black shoulder length hair's head shot up, looking over at us. She stared at The Doctor for a couple of seconds, before taking her husband Mickey's hand, sitting on a nearby bench, shaking it off.

"Did you know her when you had a different body then?" I asked, finally getting my head around the whole regeneration thing.

"Yeah, probably why she doesn't remember me." He murmered. "Come on." He said, outstretching his hand to me. "Time to go be parent-y."

"This is gonna be fun." I murmered, taking his hand and walking over to the bench where Martha was sitting with him.

"Hello." The Doctor said politely, smiling at Martha and Mickey.

"Hey." They said back smiling. "Are you looking for your child? Or sorry is this your child?" Martha said, grinning at me.

"No, this is my... neice." The Doctor lied. "I'm waiting for my wife to arrive with our daughter."

"What's her name?" Mickey asked.

"T-Tardis." He said quickly, Mickey and Martha stopping for a second before laughing quietly. "It's a odd name I know."

"Oh were familiar with it." They giggled. "This is our son, Oliver." Martha said, pointing to the toddler they had entered the park with, carefully playing with a spade.

"What a lovely name." I said, smiling at him.

"Yes, we named him after a colleague of mine, when I first met my best friend actually." Martha said, smiling to Mickey. "A man very important to us."

"Bare foot on the moon." The Doctor said calmly, crossing his legs and leaning back.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." He flashed a smile. "This important man, do you miss him?"

"YES."

"Oh well I miss you too Martha Jones, and of course I'm important to you, otherwise you wouldn't have walked the Earth when I asked you would you?"

They froze, looking at The Doctor, and he smiled at them, before pointing behind them where The TARDIS was parked. They looked at it, staring forwards.

"Nice tweed boss." Mickey managed to murmur. I don't think either of them could really believe them.

A wide grin slowly appeared on Martha's face, and she jumped up at the same time as The Doctor, pulling him into a hug.

"You've regenerated!"

"I know! I look so sexy!" He joked, squeezing Martha before shaking hands with Mickey.

"Whoah hang on." Martha said, her smile fading away. "There is only one reason why you would come without me calling, there's something wrong."

"Nothing. Of course there's nothing wrong." He laughed nervously. "Can't I come see my best friend once in a while?"

She placed a hand on his chest and opened up his coat, putting her hand into his inside pocket, taking out a small round device, flashing and beeping. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, putting the device right in front of his eyes.

"Doctor..."

"Ok, so maybe I dectected some rift activity." He mumbled, frowning like a small child.

"This is what Torchwood is for! You trained us remember?" Martha lectured him.

"The defenders of Earth." Mickey piped up, grabbing Oliver and putting him on his hip. "You really should be having time off, you've saved the world enough."

"Stop coming to Earth all the time have fun!" Martha grinned.

"She has a point." I said. "What if my social workers come after me? It's not like they won't realise, I'm the only one in the home!"

"Doctor?" Martha asked, her and Mickey looking confused.

"Mai Halo. Martha Jones and Mickey Smith." He sighed. "Mai travels with Me and River and Amy and Rory."

"YOU HAVE 4 PEOPLE TRAVELLING WITH YOU?"

"Yes Marth." He mumbled. "Amy is my best friend, Rory is her husband..."

"And who is River?"

"My wife..." He mumbled, smiling.

"Pardon?"

"MY WIFE."

"Your married? AW! Why wasn't we invited to the wedding?" Martha squealed, pinching his cheek.

"Martha! And yes I am." He grumbled shaking her off.

"What's she like?" Mickey asked, hitting him on the back.

"Amazing."

"Come on you." Martha said, grabbing his arm. "You can give us a lift home, haven't seen The TARDIS in a while. NO SIDE TRIPS!" She grinned.

We walked over to The TARDIS, unlocking it and letting Martha and Mickey in. They stared in awe at The TARDIS.

"When did you change it?" Martha asked, bounding up to the controls, Mickey following and Me sitting down while The Doctor sent us off flying.

"When I regenerated."

"Hang on Doc." Mickey said. "When you regenerated the last time, The TARDIS stayed the same. How come?"

"I kinda blew her up with the regeneration energy." He shuddered. "Poor girl. ANYWAY! Let's get you two home so we can go do... stuff."

"No, Doctor your just gonna go investigate, we've both travelled with you, we know what happens then, you have a teenager with you, you can't do that."

"She can look after herself!" He argued back.

"Thanks for that kind and considerate look out for me there." I said sarcastically.

"You used to be so serious, now look at you! Your like a jack in a box, personality of a 5 year old!"

"That's me!" He grinned, landing The TARDIS. "Here we go! Home home home for the Smith slash Jones!"

We walked outside and sat on the wall of Mickey and Martha's house, The Doctor fiddling with the device Martha had taken from his jacket.

"So what is that thing?" I asked.

"It's a Ghongle. It tracks life forms that are in distress down." He said, tapping it.

"So aliens have crashed here? Real life aliens?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes Mai, it's what we do everyday remember? It's just where..."

"Doctor, why don't you leave Me and Martha and Jack to deal with this yeah?"

"No Mickey, you guys could get hurt."

"Doctor, we work for Torchwood!"

"They all died, well apart from Gwen and Jack, and the hub got blown up anyway."

"We rebuilt it."

"Well, good. Actually..." He said, looking back up at us again. "I've just realised, Torchwood was built against me, technically your my enemies! Thanks alot you guys!"

"Do you want to come in for a cup of te-"

"GOT IT!" The Doctor cut her off, putting the device up. He grabbed my hand, ready to run. "Gotta go! Come on Mai!"

"DOCTOR!" We ran down the street, Martha and Mickey calling after us.

...

"I hate you..." I muttered.

We had eventually tracked the signal to the beach. A small private beach. Well someone's private beach, more like a massive back garden backing onto the sea. Basically, we broke into someone's back garden, which was covered in sand by the coast and started digging, whilst one of us kept a look out. The Doctor being that one of us. Apparently tweed 'doesn't do' sand grains, it gets stuck in the lining. I had been digging for 15 minutes, using my bare hands looking for something, we just didn't know what. I kept on digging before finding a small gold key, with a red glowing bump in the middle. I traced my hand over it, feeling it glow more and more.

"Doctor I think I've found what were-"

"HEY YOU TWO!" We looked round to see the person who lived at the house standing on the doorstep. He was gruff with a stubble and bald, pot belly in a dirty vest top and baggy shorts, covered in tattoo's and had- oh shit.

"He's got a pitchfork!" The Doctor hissed at me.

"Never mind that, run!" I said, as the man started running our way with the pitchfork. We ran across his massive garden, over a knee level fence and along the beach.

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Sandy Beaches And Posioned Seas

"I am never ever staying on a adventure just Me and you again Doctor!" I moaned at him.

We had been running along the beach from the man, who had eventually stopped, and had carried on walking for 10 minutes. He never told me where we actually were when we went to see Martha, so for all I know, we could be in France, or Kenya. But it was pretty cold so I was guessing it was Wales as they worked for Torchwood. My feet were killing and my hands were sore from digging.

"Stop moaning, it's fun!" He said, still bounding round like a kid who drunk too much coke.

"What are we even looking for? And what's this thing?" I asked, handing him the key I dug up.

"Some sort of pod, crashed ship thing, it's most probably very small." He said, examining the key. "And this looks like some sort of gaining access prohibiter."

"A key then?"

"That's the one." He said, putting the key in his pocket. "Mai?"

"Uhuh."

"What do you know about your real family?"

"Well, mother was in prison, I was born there and taken away."

"Didn't your father look after you?"

"They didn't want to contact him, and my Mum refused to tell him. She got released from prison a few years ago, but never came into contact with me, she went off and had her own life." I sighed.

"Do you ever want to see her one day?"

"I don't think so."

"What was her name?"

"Hey is that what were looking for?" I asked quickly. A few metres ahead of us buried in the sand was some sort of escape pod, green and flashing lights all around it. We slowly walked up to it, examining the outside of the pod.

"Eeeeeeeeercccch." We looked round to the screeching sound. There was a dragonfly, about 5 foot tall with legs, standing in front of us.

"What the hell is that?"

"A Goverhype."

"What's that?"

"Scavengers, they come to different planets, take thier precious sources and try and make them better." He explained. "Bu they're very bad at it, they just end up breaking it." He whispered.

"Dooooooooooctor." It screeched.

"Oh you've heard of me then?"

"Your meant to be dead."

"Well I'm not am I? Now what do you want?"

"We need more sources, our world is dying."

"How can you be dying? You guys take millions of things every month."

"Something is coming."

"Always something coming, no matter what." He muttered. "What happened?"

"Something, out of nowhere, it came Doctor. Our children, oh how they cried, we all did. We need more things, to save us."

"Who came?"

"An angel. A bad one. So lonely."

"You guys must have precautions for this sort of thing?" I piped up.

"We have nothing." It flew up into the sky, and hovered over the sea. "GIVE US SOME SORT OF SOURCE, OR WE WILL POISON YOUR WATERS." It screeched, hands stretching outwards moving round in a circle as a ball of purple gas, getting bigger and bigger. "The humans will die." It spat.

He span round and looked into my eyes, full of worry.

"You have to go, it's not safe." He snapped. "Go to The TARDIS."

"No." I said. "I have a idea." I reached into his pocket and took out the key I had dug up, turning back round to the Goverhype. "Will this do?" I asked, holding the key up in the air. The Goverhype flew back down, the gas dissapearing, standing in front of me.

"Our key."

"Your key?" I asked in confusion.

"The key of life." It said in awe taking it from me. "It's the centre of our planet, keeps it ticking, where did you find it?"

"I dug it up."

"It was stolen, by the bad angel. Thank you so much." It said, as the key, the Goverhype and it's pod started to glow. "One big happy family. But not for long." It said.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, as it dissapeared. "Come on." He sighed, holding out his hand to me. "Let's go back to The TARDIS."

...

We were standing on Mickey and Martha's doorstep, being lectured by them. Well Martha.

"Doctor you can not just run off into stuff with a 14 year old! We have both travelled with you, we know how bloody dangerous it is!"

"Well, it wasn't that dangerous compared to the stuff we've done before." The Doctor mumbled.

"We nearly got the sea poisoned." I said.

"I don't care! She is a child! Infact, why do you have a child on The TARDIS? Where are her parents?"

I looked down at the floor, tears pricking slightly in my eyes.

...

We walked up to The TARDIS after picking up Rory, about to get River and Amy. I placed my hand on The TARDIS doorframe, about to walk in, oh god here we go again.

_'You need me here and you know it.'_

_'No I don't!'_

_'I didn't bring them here for nothing!'_

_'They all could have died!'_

_'FOR YOU!'_

_'No wonder your mother didn't want you.'_

_'How dare you?'_

"Come on Mai." The Doctor said, dragging me in.

**...**

**Please Review!**


	5. Picnic At Asgard With Twists

"We are NOT going to Appalapachia!" Amy argued.

Me and The Ponds were sitting on the seats on the end of the console room, The Doctor bounding around the controls, suggesting dozens of places we could go.

"What's wrong with Appalapachia?" He asked, Amy raising a eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah, forgot bout that."

"Wern't one of your best days..." Rory mumbled.

"Morning gorgeous!" The Doctor said, looking to the staircase, grinning. River was walking down the stairs, smiling, giving The Doctor a kiss. "We can't decide where to go today. Any suggestions?"

"What about Asgard?" She asked, already putting the coordinates.

"Picnic?" The Doctor said grinning, pulling a fully made picnic basket from out of nowhere underneath the console.

"Brilliant."

...

"Do you two have to do that?" Rory asked.

"It is a kiss father dear, we _are _married remember?"

"Yeah keep forgetting that."

"Do not get on the bad side of the roman." The Doctor muttered to me. "He has a very pointy sword."

"Ok." I giggled. "Its beautiful here." I said, admiring the view. We were sitting on a grassy hill over a waterfall, with a dip behind us and a small lake. "Aaah pins and needles!" I moaned, getting up. "I'm going for a walk." I said, walking down to the small lake.

"BE CAREFUL!" River shouted after me. "There could be a casual Sontaran down there or something!"

"Why would there be a Sontaran?" I called back.

"You never know!"

I chuckled, skidding down the slope and sitting down by the shallow end of the lake, slipping of my sandals and slipping my feet into the water, gently rubbing my feet.

"I remember the feeling of it." I looked to the side of me, a girl, about my age in a leather jacket and black jeans sitting next to me, I looked up at her, blood and dirt over her face. She looked exactly like me, I opened my mouth to talk, being interupted by her. "Before you ask, yes I am you. I'm just remembering everything I said when I was you, and when it's your turn, you'll have to remember all this too, to tell yourself."

"What happened to you- me?"

"You have to be prepared ok? Because Mum and Dad did want us. There is a storm coming, and let's just say we have to fight a angel."

"The angel the Goverhype was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Mum and Dad, if they wanted us, why did Mum let them take us away?"

"She had no choice."

"The voices, when I touch The TARDIS..."

"I'm still not that sure about that."

"That's our voice though!"

"I know." She sighed. "Your gonna have to prepare for the worst, your gonna have to be a proper time traveller ok? Your gonna have to fight, and try and put on a brave face, for everyone's sake." She got up, looking up the sky before looking at me again. "Don't tell them lot ok?"T

"It's gonna be some battle eh?" I said, nodding to the state she was in.

She smiled weakly, a bright blue light appearing, like when we were going onto The Face Of Boe's ship, and vanished.

"Not looking forward to that." I muttered to myself.

...

"Doctor." I said, sitting back down at the picnic with the others.

"Yes Mai?"

"You know that light?"

"Which light?"

"The blue one from when we were at New Earth? Going onto the Face Of Boe's ship?"

"Yes?"

"How did that work?"

"Well those bracelets, they have a teleportation link on them, feed coordinates to it and off you go!" He smiled. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Come on then Halos and Songs and Ponds!" The Doctor said, picking up the picnic basket, as we walked to The TARDIS, the sun setting. "Oh, here you go." The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a key, handing it to me. "Key to The TARDIS, bout time you had one."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I squealed, snatching it out of his hand and jumping up and down, giving him a hug.

"It's ok." He chuckled.

I ran ahead, unlocking The TARDIS door and running in, up to the console room. I looked round at the scanner, a sticky note stuck on it, picking it up.

_So from this point of view I guess you've just got your TARDIS key yeah? You need to get him to teach you to fly The TARDIS, it's important. The TARDIS needs you to know as well. She knows what happens in the future, so she'll let you do what you need. Good luck. - Future You._

I screwed up the sticky note, stuffing it in my pocket before carefully placing my hands on the controls, barely moving them, looking with interest.

"What you doing Mai?" The Doctor asked as they all came through the door.

"Just taking interest in the controls that's all." I said, looking up and smiling at him.

We ended up spending nearly 2 hours flying The TARDIS, The Doctor teaching me, and afterwards pretty much knew how to fly her. It scared me that I had to learn, and that my future self came to warn me and make me do this stuff. I was scared for what was coming. I didn't want there to be a war, I wanted to stay happy, us lot flying around having adventures in The TARDIS together, but I guess, it comese to it's conseqences in the end. It was dangerous.

"I'm gonnna die." I looked up at The Doctor bounding around the console, after he finished teaching me how to fly The TARDIS, the others long asleep. He froze, looking back round at me.

"What?" He said calmly.

"There's a storm coming." I said, tears slowly rolling down my face. He beant down, cupping my face. "I don't want to go!"

"Go to bed sweetheart." He whispered, kissing me on the head.

I raced through the corridors, tears streaming down my face. I leant against my bedroom door, The TARDIS screaming at me.

_'Who are you?'_

_'Mai Halo.'_

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'I'm here for The Doctor.'_

_'The Doctor sent you?'_

_'He's in danger, I need your help!'_

_'Well he should of been here today! Where the hell was he?'_

_'She would have wanted you to help.'_

_'What do you need us for?'_

_'Please just help me, death is coming for me.'_

_'Then live, get The Doctor to save you.'_

_'Not that kind of death, my death as a time traveller. I'm gonna have to leave and they won't know who I really am. I don't know who I am either, but I will find out soon. I don't want to go it's not fair!'_

I slumped down against the wall, crying and screaming out in pain.

"Sweetie are you ok?" River rushed out in her pyjamas, down to my side stroking my hair and trying to calm me down.

"River what's going on?" Rory and Amy rushed out, the other side of me at the floor. "Is she ok?"

"She's... dying!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Happy Birthday

"I'M FINE!" I argued back, trying to sit up.

4 hours River had been sitting at my bed side. I remember being in pain and crying, slumped against my bedroom door and then waking up in bed, River at my side.

"Sweetie your ill!"

"River." I sighed, laying back down, my tired eyes boring into her. "I know I'm dying."

"Hey, ignore what I said."

"But before that, I already said it to The Doctor, and I don't know why." She sighed at me. "What's the time?"

"Twenty past one."

I chuckled to myself. "Guess what?"

"What sweetie?" She smiled weakly at me.

"It's my 15th birthday."

"What? Why didn't you say!"

"Like you guys would care."

"Come on you!" She said, helping me out of bed, passing me some clothes. "I think on your birthday you deserve to do what you want. What do you want to do?"

"I thought I was too weak?"

"Do you want to spend your day all cooped up? Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to see Sadie and Charlie."

"Of course. DOCTORRRRRRRRRR!"

...

I stepped out of The TARDIS, refusing to let The Doctor, River, Amy or Rory come with me today.

"I'll be fine! I promise." I smiled to them. I was still weak but I was enjoying my birthday no matter what. "Go, I don't want to see a blue box for the rest of today!" I smiled, walking down the street to Sadie's house.

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. The door flung open and before I had a chance to see who it was Sadie came flying into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Sorry." I smiled at her as she finally let me go, as we walked into her house, sitting on the sofa.

"You've been gone a week! Sarah's been round every day, she thinks were hiding you! She's been at Char's too."

Sarah was my careworker. She was nice enough but everytime something happened with the Daleks or Cybermen or at Christmas, she was insistant on us hiding underground.

"Here you go." She said, smiling, passing me a box. I slowly undone the red bow on top, opening it up. Inside was a gold key- oh fuck. It was the same one. The Goverhype key of life on a chain. "Do you like it?"

"Where did you find this?" I snapped.

"Er, er some market I went to with Mum last weekend, why does it matter?"

"Why this, of all the things you could get me? WHY THIS?"

"I just thought you'd like it, do you not like it?"

"No, it's great." I sighed, calming down and putting it round my neck and under my top. "Actually, it's just what I needed." Timestreams. I was guessing that when I visited myself in the past when the time came, I would have to bury this key for me to find again. I don't know why but there must have been a reason, and I wasn't gonna argue with the laws of time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAY!" Charlie called, coming through into the living room.

"Hey you!" I jumped up, giving him a hug. "Ooh, I've missed you." I said, as we sat down.

"So come on tell." Sadie said, her and Char turning to me. "What's been going on? Where the hell have you been?"

I told them everything. About The Doctor and River, Amy and Rory, all the places we'd been to and then about the key, then talking to myself at Asgard, even the voices from The TARDIS. They wouldn't think I was mad, well maybe a bit, but these 2 would stand by my side no matter what. They listened to everything, and I bit my lip, scared to finish the end.

"...and well. I'm dying."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know if that's literally, or metaphorically but after that turn last night..."

"Your not dying!"

"I think I am..."

"Come home, you won't have to face all that."

"I can't leave! They need me, and I need them." I sighed. "I'm ill, dying. Like alien, timey wimey ill. I can't come back here yet, timestreams and all."

"Can't you tell them this? The voices, the key, Asgard? They could sort this all out."

"It's too dangerous, time lines have to be kept to, or the whole of reality could be in danger."

"What and staying with him isn't safer?"

"Please don't do this guys..." I sighed. "I'm really scared, and I don't even know what for yet..."

"Bet this turns out your parents were his long lost best friends from his planet or something..." Charlie muttered.

"Wouldn't be suprised Char, wouldn't be suprised."

...

"I can't believe your leaving already..." Sadie sighed, pulling out of a hug after a hug with Charlie.

"There's still things to do, and you know that."

The Doctor stood in the doorway of The TARDIS, a few metres behind us, smiling.

"Are you sure he's not-" Sadie asked, observing him.

"Yes Sadie, I'm pretty sure he is NOT a paedophile!" I said a bit too loudly, earning a frown from The Doctor. "I'll be back soon." I said, placing a hand on my chest, where the key was underneath before letting it flop down beside me again. "Bye guys." I smiled, walking into The TARDIS.

I headed up the ramp to the control room, River standing by the controls, Amy and Rory sitting on the stairs, all smiling at me.

"How was your birthday?"

"Great." I smiled. "I still don't feel so goo-" I came over all dizzy, starting to fall over, passing out, being caught by The Doctor.

"Mai?" I tried to answer, screaming in my head. "MAI!"

I blacked out.

_'Your gonna find out very soon who you are, and he might hate you, but not for who you are, it's who you have to be.'_

_'TARDIS?'_

_'Yes it's me.'_

_'Why do I keep hearing echoes of conversations?'_

_'You just have to know these things.'_

_'I'm dying aren't I? But am I dying as a time traveller? Like I heard before?'_

_'Yes, as a time traveller. It seems so complicated now, but it will make sense later on.'_

_'I guess I have to steal you, to get to places on time, like meeting myself at Asgard.'_

_'No.'_

_'Then how do I? I'm conf-'_

_'Your waking up now, good luck you poor child.'_

_'NO TARDIS PLEASE!'_

"MAI CALM DOWN!" I breathed deeply, over and over, quicker and quicker. I gulped hard and looked over to The Doctor next to me, River on the other. "Ssh. Are you ok sweetie?" River asked, stroking my hair as I layed back down.

"Knew it was a bad idea to send her out today." The Doctor muttered.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Were not quite sure..."

"Where's Amy and Rory?"

"They were here about 10 minutes ago, they thought best to leave you rest."

"And you two didn't?"

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." The Doctor smiled, getting up. "Just gotta make sure she isn't drifting off somewhere." He said, walking out of the door.

"River." I sat up quickly. "What's going on?"

"Like we said, were working on it."

"Not that." I snapped. "The voices, everything."

"What?"

"Don't give me that shit, you know something more is up, you can tell."

"I've been lying to him."

"About?"

"He thinks this version of me is the one he married 8 or something years ago, when actually I married him 16 years ago."

**Please Review!**


	7. The Pink Door

"In this timeline, The Doctor's timeline, we only got married just under a year ago."

"But from your point of view, it's been how long?"

"Nearly 16 years." She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Timelines, he get's them very wrong sometimes, but I couldn't tell him, otherwise he'd go back and get me in the past, and I couldn't have that."

"But why, I don't understand what was so wrong?"

"I done something so terrible while he was away, and I couldn't bare him finding out, it would break his hearts."

"Did you cheat on him? Cause 16 years, I think he'd understand."

"No, no, no! Oh god no, of course not! Look, you can't tell him, promise?"

"No I won't." I stuttered, trying to get my head around it. I was so confused, why was River lying about how long it had been since they were married? What had she done? Death as a time traveller, that's what I had to find out. "River."

"Yes sweetie?" She asked, stroking my hair.

"What's death as a time traveller mean?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just something, don't worry." I said, getting up and heading for the door.

"And where do you think your going?" The Doctor said, opening the door, nearly knocking me over and catching me.

"For a walk." I muttered, trying to get past.

"Your ill Mai."

"I'm here in The TARDIS, I can't get much more safer can I?" I called to him, pushing past and pottering down a corridor.

I walked for a few minutes, walking back a few steps when a baby pink coloured door appeared out of nowhere, not there a few moments before. I placed my hand gently on it, pushing it forward and walked in. I was in a prison, in the corridor outside a cell. Inside the cell was a blonde woman, hair falling over her face, sitting on a bed, clutching a blue diary that looked like The TARDIS.

"Oh my god, River..." I whispered. Her head flung up, her eyes red and puffy, she looked right through me, like she couldn't see me. I slowly walked forward, holding onto the bars of the cell, looking into her.

"Doctor Song." A voice said, looking to my side there was a soldier, talking to her.

"Have you heard from him? My husband?"

"Nothing."

She sighed, more tears falling from her cheeks. "Where is he? He said he'd come for me." She looked back at the soldier. "How is-"

"Fine." He interupted. "We've contacted the Shadow Proclamation."

"It's for the best. I couldn't anyway, not here." She sighed. "If he ever comes here, he must never know."

"We know Doctor Song. Do you wish to sa-"

"No." She said quickly. "I don't think I could."

"Ok." The soldier said, walking of quickly. River bashed her head against the wall, crying silently.

"River." I said, her not reacting this time. "Whatever's happened. It'll be ok. I promise."

Everything started to move quickly, I looked up to the ceiling in despair, spinning round. It all eventually stopped and I looked back round at the cell, River sitting there, crying. The tears streamed down her face and I walked into the cell, the door wide open and a soldier left. I sat down next to her and peered into her arms. She was holding a small bundle, wrapped round a big pink blanket. Inside was a tiny baby, looking only minutes old, sleeping peacefully.

"River?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Mai."

I didn't get a chance to reply. I found myself falling out of the door, landing with a thud in the TARDIS corridor again. I felt it best not to say anything to River, because I had a feeling everything would be revealed soon. Enough was enough, I was tired of timelines going funny and secrets being whispered. I ran along to the control room, where The Doctor was once again, under the console, fiddling with bits and bobs. I sat down on the stairs, as he turned to me and smiled.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"If you were in danger, and you had none of your little tricks up your sleeve, who would you want to come help you, rescue you even?"

"Like with the reality bomb and the 27 planets?" He stopped for a moment, being alien and taking in metaphorically. "Well, you obviously, River, The Ponds, Martha and Mickey, Jack and Gwen. Erm... Well Sarah Jane if you got in the right time stream or not so if she had passed by then, then her kids, and I suppose Rose, but she's in a parralel universe so..." He murmered. "And Donna." He finished. "But she wouldn't be any help, because off what happened, y'know." He said, looking back to what he was doing. He had told me everything that had happened with Donna, it broke his heart everytime he thought of it. "Why?" He said, speaking more cheerfully.

"Just wondering." I was gonna need to remember all those names, because I think I had finally figured out the voices, I needed those people to finish the paradox, I still had no clue what was going on, or what I was defending us from, but it wern't gonna be big or pretty. He hopped of his seat and we headed up to the main level, The Doctor starting to head up the stairs.

"You coming to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah just a sec." I smiled. "Just wanna watch the vortex for a bit."

"Ok." He grinned, walking off into the ship. I rushed over to the console, flicking switches and buttons, putting her on silent. I opened up her psychic barriers so she could talk to me.

_'We need to find a cure for Donna first.'_

_'Please! Why do I have to do this?'_

_'They all have to be here, to save him!'_

_'But why do I have to lose him!'_

_'He's gonna be in bigger danger than ever before, and yes he'll hate you for it, but would you rather him die?'_

_'How much time do we have til he's in danger then?'_

_'Hours at the most.'_

_'Well how are we gonna sort Donna out, let alone get Rose back?'_

_'We can't get Rose til after something happens yet.'_

_'And what's that?'_

_'Look, we have to sort out Donna! Just leave me to sort this, we'll finish in the morning.'_

...

I woke up to the screams of Amy, and the shouts of Rory. I ran through the corridors to the control room, already dressed. I looked down at what I was wearing, the black leather jacket and the black jeans. Today was the day. I don't know how I was dressed, but I was.

"What's going on?"

"They've gone, The Doctor and River, have just gone!"

"But how?" I asked in confusion.

"Well they're not showing up on the scanner, and were in the vortex, so they couldn't have gone outside." Rory said baffled, pacing up and down.

I ran over to the controls, flying her to New Earth, it was time I had a chat with myself. I explained to Rory and Amy what The TARDIS had told me in my brain, but not what I had seen or the voices either. We slowly headed outside, just by the teleportation deck of Scholop. Beams and lasers started firing our way, hundreds of aliens and soldiers after us, god knows what for, but it was that day I had been dreading, why was I suprised? We grabbed the bracelets from the side, as they got closer and closer.

"HEY YOU LOT!" A voice shouted, they all turn and span, as a green man stood a few metres from us.

"And who are you?" They barked.

"Cyclo Jahoon, and you better leave them alone!" I grinned as we teleported onto The Face Of Boe's ship, I guess he was expecting us.

I looked at myself in the reflection off one of the walls of the ship. I had blood and dirt on my face. It was time to go.

"Amy! Rory!" I called over to them, as they panic spluttered what had happened to Novice Hane. "I have to go."

"You can't leave us!"

"I'll only be a few minutes, I'll be back. Ask Boe, where to find him and Gwen roughly in our time line." I said, pressing a few buttons and teleporting off.

Asgard. It was really beautiful. I slowly walked down the slope the opposite side I came down before and sat down next to me.

"I remember the feeling of it." I looked at her, so young and free, not knowing what was coming. "Before you ask, yes I am you. I'm just remembering everything I said when I was you, and when it's your turn, you'll have to remember all this too, to tell yourself."

"What happened to you- me?"

"You have to be prepared ok? Because Mum and Dad did want us. There is a storm coming, and let's just say we have to fight a angel."

"The angel the Goverhype was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Mum and Dad, if they wanted us, why did Mum let them take us away?"

"She had no choice."

"The voices, when I touch The TARDIS..."

"I'm still not that sure about that."

"That's our voice though!"

"I know." I sighed. "Your gonna have to prepare for the worst, your gonna have to be a proper time traveller ok? Your gonna have to fight, and try and put on a brave face, for everyone's sake." I got up, looking up the sky before looking at her again. "Don't tell them lot ok?"

"It's gonna be some battle eh?" She said, nodding to the state I was in.

I smiled weakly, teleporting back.

"It's time." I whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Collections

_**Wales: Torchwood Hub: 8.02pm**_

I placed my hand on the cold, yellow railing. I looked round the hub, a pterodactyl flying over. This was one of the conversations I hadn't been shown by The TARDIS, so I had no idea how this was gonna happen. Then I saw her. Gwen Cooper came walking up the stairs from some sort of autopsy bay, giggling, walking over to her desk. She froze, staring at me.

"Please." I said, holding my arm out, walking forward. "Don't be alarmed I-"

"JAAAAACK!" She shouted out. A man came running over. I guess that was Jack. He stared at me, like he knew I had come from The Doctor but not why.

"Please don't." I said, holding my hands up in peace. "Jack please!"

"Who are you?"

"I first met you in the future, when you knew me from now, timelines, y'know. But I need your help."

"Who even are you?" Gwen snapped.

"It's The Doctor..." There faces fell, knowing how serious this was. "There's something wrong. He's been taken, and his wife."

"River?"

"You know of her?"

"Just mythology from the future. Why are you here?"

"The TARDIS, she showed me the future, River's been taken back to prison, she is pregnant, but I saw her holding the baby when it was born. She apologised to me, because she could hear me, but not see me. There's no sign of The Doctor, and we don't know what's going on. Amy and Rory are frantic."

"Amy and Rory? New companions I take it?"

"Well new-ish." I sighed, walking further up to them. "All I know is there's something out there, a angel apparently, a bad one. I don't know what it means but Me and The TARDIS are getting everyone together, everyone The Doctor said he would need in this type of situation. He's not here to save the day, he's in danger himself. Who else was I supposed to turn to?"

_**Bannerman Road: Number 13: 8.07pm.**_

I found myself in a cluttered attic, papers and alien artifacts everywhere. I appeared behind them all, them sitting on the steps silently, all in black. They all looked at me, Luke standing up in anger.

"Who are you?"

"Mai Halo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for The Doctor."

"The Doctor sent you?" Clyde asked.

"He's in danger, I need your help!"

"Well he should of been here today! Where the hell was he?" Luke spat in anger

"She would have wanted you to help."

"What do you need us for?"

"Please just help me, death is coming for me."

"Then live, get The Doctor to save you." Rani barked.

"Not that kind of death, my death as a time traveller. I'm gonna have to leave and they won't know who I really am. I don't know who I am either, but I will find out soon. I don't want to go it's not fair!"

Sky, Luke, Rani and Clyde all stared at me, their eyes all red and puffy.

"Today was Sarah Jane's funeral wasn't it?

"Yes." Luke spat. "Yes it was. And he wasn't here."

"He's been taken." They all looked at me, not sure how to react. "And his wife has just had a baby, she's somehow back in prison and he's gone. The TARDIS was in space, and they just vanished."

"She would have wanted us to help." Rani murmered.

_**Oswalde Road: Number 9: 8.15pm**_

I opened the doors of The TARDIS, Martha and Mickey already outside, Gwen had rang ahead and warned them. Martha smiled lightly at me, and I let them past. I watched them all talk to eachother, getting to know Amy and Rory. What the hell was going on? I was looking after all these experienced time travellers, I didn't have a clue. I was only 15.

_**StormCage Prison Facility: 5264: 8.20pm**_

We all stepped out of The TARDIS, Amy and Rory the only ones really talking to me. We were outside River's cell, the corridor empty. A soldier came walking in, looking at us.

"Are you looking for Doctor Song? You know she left? She escaped with The Doctor." He stammered.

"I know. I was with them, but I saw the future, Doctor Song, she had a baby, where is she?"

"She isn't back yet."

"What do you mean? She must be."

"Can I ask who you are miss?" He asked.

"Mai." I smiled. "Mai Halo."

"So many years."

"Sorry what?" Amy asked, butting in.

"So many years since I saw you last Mai Halo."

"So you saw me too? When River was holding the baby? I thought I was invisible."

"No. Really. So many years." He whispered. "The Bad Angel has returned to StormCage."

Oh why hadn't I seen it before. Halo. Angel. I was the bad angel after all this time. It was me who had to destroy the worlds and mess up the universe, but why? As River said, no sneak previews, it has to be lived.

"I need to find River and The Doctor." I said, crying. "Please, slowly I'm learning what's happening, and I need to find them."

"Your dying." He whispered, walking forward to me. "Dying as a time traveller, I heard, we here everything here. The whispers of the universe. When we heard Mai Halo was dying, none of us could get it."

"Please, you know me from a long time ago, and I don't remember you, and I'm sorry but I need to know, death as a time traveller, what is it?"

"They take all the mutated cells caused by time travel and destroy them, so technically, your not a time traveller anymore."

"Your gonna lose them..." I murmered to myself, remembering all the things I had heard.

"Mai, you have to leave. River Song did return to prison, but not this prison." He looked over to Amy and Rory. "A prison she was forced into so many times."

"The spacesuit..." Amy whispered.

"Kovarian survived."

**Please Review!**


	9. A Bad Rescue

_I never, ever really wanted to hurt him. I loved him, he meant the world to me, they all did. He didn't know the truth, and he needed to know before it was too late - that's what I kept being told, what I kept hearing, but I didn't even know what this truth was, what it was the truth about. I was laying riddles about something that I didn't have the slightest clue about. But I knew I was dying. And now I knew how. But what scared me was, the soldier, The TARDIS, anybody who knew about this 'death as a time traveller' was trying there best not to let me die. The cells affected by time travel burn, but the rest of me will be fine, but I don't think that River realised that, or The TARDIS. But we still had questions that had to be answered, like why I had to die. And if my parents were invovled in this or not? I hadn't been in The TARDIS that long, and we were all facing a battle bigger than before. And I won't lie, I was scared._

"Right." I whispered, looking at everyone around the room. They all stood impatiently, looking at me. "I really, really don't know what to do. I'm sorry but I really don't." I walked round the controls, flicking switches.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening up The TARDIS' psychic barriers, see if she can help." I pressed one final switch, placing my fingers to my temples, breathing deeply.

_'TARDIS?'_

_'Mai.'_

_'He's gone. And River too, you never said! I. I, I don't know what to do. There's all these people, so much history with him and so experienced and I have no clue, he has to learn the truth about me, and not even I know what that is!'_

_'You will learn together, at the same time.'_

_'Brilliant, just brilliant. Any luck with Donna or Rose?'_

_'There is a cure available for Donna Noble, but it will only work for the time we need her, but there is only a 50 percent chance she'll survive.'_

_'Do we need her? Can we risk it?'_

_'The prophecy foretold she must be there.'_

_'Of course there would be a bloody prophecy wouldn't there? Tell me, the prophecy, what does it say?'_

_'When The Bad Angel fights a emotional battle, a death must happen, and she will lose. The witnesses will be there, to watch The Doctor at his darkest hour; The man who keeps on dying, the girl who waited, the man who never dies, the girl who fell in love a immortal, the tin dog, the woman who walked the earth, the boy who became cursed, the boy genius, the girl who investigated the wrong, the little girl who was bred for destruction, the Earth girl, the Bad Wolf and the human metacrisis. His wife will stand next to him, as the truth is revealed to them all, The Doctor stops his kindness just once.'_

_'Oh well that sounds like great fun!'_

_'Quick!'_

_'What?'_

_'Incoming, missiles, the shields are down!'_

I snapped out of it quickly running round the console.

"What's going on?"

"Missiles, hundreds of them, heading for The TARDIS!" I said, sprinting round, trying to pull up the shields. "Something's blocking them! I can't get them up, The TARDIS is gonna blow!" I screamed. We all ducked down and everything went into slow motion, a missile rocket ripping through the control room and out the other end, seeing space through both holes either end of the room, more missiles ripping through.

"DO SOMETHING!"

I managed to yank hard on a leaver, as the shields were brought up, making us safe again. Everyone got off the floor, spluttering and helping each other. I ran round to the scanner, trying to work out what had happened.

"What the hell was that all about?" Amy shouted out.

"Were parked."

"How?"

"Whatever sent those missiles, it threw The TARDIS off course."

"But, hang on, we wern't going anywhere? There was no course to be thrown off of." Rory said in confusion.

"Exactly." I said, getting worried. "So we've been taken, well The TARDIS." I whispered. "With us inside."

"AAAH!" River's shouts could be heard from outside.

"Wait!" I hissed, as everyone went to go to the door. "They can't know your here, the element of suprise! I need to hide you life signs." I said, typing away on the keyboard. "So they only think Me, Amy and Rory are here, which it should be." I pressed a final button, her screams becoming more intense, and Me, Amy and Rory ran out, leaving the others to hide, ready for when we needed them.

The Doctor was in a holding cell, his sonic screwdriver by my feet, I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it in my pocket without anyone noticing. River was tied up to some sort of machinery, crying in pain. The Doctor was pacing as far as he could, seething with anger, trying not to watch River. He froze and smiled at us, noticing us with The TARDIS. Amy and Rory ran over to him and I tried to get River out.

"Doctor!"

"Quick, they'll be back soon, how they hell did you survive the missiles?"

"Oh thanks, thank that were alive mister!" Amy laughed. "What are they doing to Melody?" She said, her voice going all serious.

"Amy please, it will be ok. You only ever call her Melody when your being mumsy, don't just calm down, we'll sort her." The Doctor said.

"There hurting my baby!"

"She's strong, she'll get through it, you have to be calm!"

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"SHE'S MY WIFE!"

"YOU TWO!" Rory shouted over. "We both want her to be fine, and we have to get out of here. Let's try and get The Doctor out first yeah?"

"I need my screwdriver, there's a panel over there that will take the holding cell off. It flew over there- Oh. It's gone, shit!" I smirked to myself, took the screwdriver out of my pocket and pressed the button on it, aiming at the panel, sparks flying everywhere. He grinned at me before running over to River, checking her over. "It's ok, we'll get you out, I promise."

"And this is when the biggest mystery is solved..." A cackled voice said from a dark corner. "Who is Mai Halo?"

"Kovarian..." Amy whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Destruction Of A Child

_Mai Halo. That's my name. Well yeah, I thought so, but there's always more to these things. It's not like I didn't want to be who I was, I just didn't know how to react, and neither did they. It was a spare of the moment and I wasn't trying to kill us all, I wanted to kill the woman who destroyed my family. He never uses violence, but even he must understand why I did it. If this ever gets back to The Doctor, he must know I'm sorry. In the end I guess I did more living then dying. I was told I'd lose him, and I done exactly that. This is the story of how I found my real family and lost my time travelling one at the same time._

The Doctor had told me one day, all about Kovarian. What she done to Mels, and Amy and Rory. Her crackled smile appeared out of the shadows, walking forward. She had a eye patch on, with a scar running down below it.

"But you died..." Amy whispered walking forward, Rory holding onto her arm behind.

"Well dear it never happened. But now I'm here for my revenge."

"Well your not exactly powerful are you?" The Doctor spat at her. "The Silence abandoned you, because you were weak enough for River to capture you."

"This is my personal revenge Doctor. Your family will die, and before the child perishes, you will learn the truth." She hissed. "Starting with your spaceship." Her eyes locked onto The TARDIS. She took out a sonic screwdriver, exact to The Doctor's and buzzed it behind us, The TARDIS flying out into space, heading for a nearby supernova.

"NO!" I screamed, running forward. "I didn't lock the shields on! They're gonna burn!"

"Mai, were safe, The TARDIS doesn't matter as long as were together." The Doctor said, pulling me back.

"NO THEY WERE ALL IN THERE!" I looked at him, crying. "I'm so sorry, I've killed them."

"Who?"

"You had been taken, and I didn't know what to do, so I thought of all those people you said you'd need and I went and got them, to help."

"Who was in there?" He snapped.

"Jack, Gwen, Martha, Mickey, Sky, Clyde, Rani and Luke." He froze and fell to the floor onto his knees looking out at the supernova, The TARDIS hurtling for it. "AARGH!" I shouted, flying forward at Kovarian, knocking her to the floor and taking the screwdriver out of her hand, pointing it outside, trying to bring it back. "Doctor. I'm so sorry." He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. He got up off the floor, ripping the wires from the machinery, helping River up.

"Doctor?"

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here." He murmered, helping her onto her feet, shooting my a icy glance.

"Doctor please!"

"Leave it Mai. Don't talk to me."

"What's going on?" River asked, managing to stand.

"I needed help to get to you guys, so I got some people together, but Kovarian sent The TARDIS into a supernova, and they're still inside. AND I'M SORRY I REALLY AM, I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, JUST LIKE THEY WOULD!" I shouted, out of breath "I am so so sorry Doctor."

"You put them all in danger!"

"To save you!"

"Why would you care?"

"I do. You showed me so many things."

"You threw them back in my face! Just go home."

"What back to all that? Are you serious?"

"Yes. GO!"

"Please don't, Doctor!"

"The first time we met... Oh I bet you are just like her." He spat at me.

We all looked round to the sound of whirring engines and the wind blowing through us, and there it stood. The TARDIS, barely scratched. The doors opened and everyone walked out, ready for battle. Jack and Mickey ran over to Kovarian, aiming guns at her, Luke and Sky examining the machinery River had been wired up to.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed hugging him.

"How did you escape?"

Then, 3 more people walked out of The TARDIS, a tall thin man with spikey hair, a blonde woman and a ginger woman. They all grinned at The Doctor, and he stared back in awe.

"Ok." He gulped. "For once, I'm not gonna do the whole this is impossible talk." He smiled weakly at them. "So this is easier to work out, we know have 3 timelords, well part timelords but oh well!"

"Hey what about me!" Donna piped up.

"You remember?" He asked.

"Yes. Well I guess I am. How did I know that? Look there's something coming, and you have to trust me."

"Are you joking? After that?" He said, pointing at me, looking round. "How could you?" He hissed at me.

"Doctor, you have to do this."

"Why should I trust her though?"

"You told me to trust you all those years ago, remember?" Donna said calmly to him.

"5." Kovarain said bitterly.

"What?" He asked, everyone looking at her.

"5 timelords." She cackled.

"Oh shutup you!" He said, turning back to Donna. "What's coming?"

"The Silence." Rose said. "The TARDIS told us, said you'd know. They're giving you death but you'll need life."

"Your gonna die as a time traveller..." I said, remembering those words.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" He hissed at me.

"You need me here and you know it."

"No I don't!"

"I didn't bring them here for nothing!"

"They all could have died!"

"FOR YOU!"

"No wonder your mother didn't want you."

"How dare you?" River spluttered quickly. Everything went quiet, we all stared at her before I screamed out in pain. I looked around me, a electrical field dragging me into the machinery, locking me in. "They're burning her time travel cells, we have to get her out!" She shouted.

"There's nothing we can do River! She'll be fine!"

"NO SHE WON'T!" She screamed, crying.

"She'll go back to being human again, she'll be ok!" The pain surged through me, Kovarian screaming with laughter.

"Oh little Melody Pond, it's time to tell your secret you've spent 15 years trying to protect from me! It's been 16 years since she married you Doctor, not a few months!"

"What?" He whispered, he pulled River back as she tried to rush forward to me again. "River, why? She'll be ok, it will kill you!"

"But it will kill her too! She's been time travelling all her life!"

"No she hasn't? How could she have been?"

"She was placed under a witness protection scheme by The Shadow Proclamation when she was born!"

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because I put her under it!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER!"

My whole world fell slowly, going into slow motion. I was shocked again by the electric, screaming out. River rushed over to my side, putting her vortex minipulator on my wrist.

"What the bloody hell is that for?" I started to glow gold, the machinery letting me go and I started to float into the air. "Am I regenerating?"

"No. I don't think it's that." The Doctor mumbled. Millions of Silent creatures appeared, eletric shooting from their hands, aiming for everyone.

"GET OUT!" I shouted to them. "The ships gonna blow!"

"We have no bloody weapons, how is it gonna blow?"

"Like Rose said... We need life." I said, taking the key of life necklace off, and holding it in the air. "And I've got just that."

"How did you get that?" Kovarian screamed. "ABANDON SHIP!"

"MAI DON'T YOU DARE!" The Doctor shouted at me.

"Your gonna have to get out pretty quickly!" I said, putting in the coordinates on the vortex minipulator. "GERONIMO!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes tight shut and throwing the key fiercly into the machinery, bright lights flashing everywhere. The ship blew up into flames, and I saw them just get out on time.

**6 months later...**

I snuggled up with a blanket on the bench in the back garden. It was late, and I had lit some candles. There was a meteor shower a few miles away, and I hoped maybe I would see a little blue box flying past. He abandoned me. He flew off in that little blue box and abandoned me. And I was sorry for what I done to his friends, but they would have done the same. I had found my real family, and lost my time travelling one. Turns out they were the same in the end. And River let them take me away, so now I understand why Sarah hid us underground everytime there was a Dalek invasion.

"I hoped I'd see you, that's why I watch the showers." I said, looking up at the sky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw The TARDIS arrive. The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory stood just out of the door, The Doctor the only one not smiling at me. I looked round at them, trying not to cry.

"How long has it been?" Rory asked.

"6 months."

"Sorry it's been so long sweetie." River said, smiling weakly.

"I've kept myself occupied with the baby."

"BABY?" Amy spluttered.

"Sadie's pregnant." I chuckled. "About 5 months?"

"Who she having a baby with?"

"Charlie."

"Didn't know they were together?" River said.

"They got together a while after I got back."

"You guys are only 15."

"They're happy, that's all that matters." I sighed. "I still can't get my head round it." I said, nodding to The Doctor and River.

"Neither can I." The Doctor said after saying silent so far. "And I'm not planning on either. We've come to say goodbye."

"Doctor she's our daughter, you were happy enough before you knew to let her stay with us..."

"Before she nearly killed all my friends!"

"Oh, what and you'd rather I left you two to die there? And let The Silence and Kovarian destroy the universe? I'm sorry they nearly died, but they didn't did they?"

"We are staying well away, you will not see us again."

"DOCTOR!"

"Go inside." He said firmly, pushing Rory and Amy inside The TARDIS.

"Doctor please..." River cried.

"Goodybe Mai." He said, dragging a crying River inside.

"Bye Dad." I whispered.

The TARDIS flew off into the night, leaving me all alone in my back garden, in the massive care home with just me. My parents had abandoned me for the second time, and I had lost both families I had ever known. I was lost in the world. I looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle, tears streaming down my face.

**Please Review!**

**A/N - Done! This is the last chapter of this story, it's been a great success, I may do a sequel, I'm not sure yet. If you want one, please say in a review! Love you all! xx**


	11. Authors Note

**Come on guys seriously? I woke up with loads of reviews saying how much they loved it but how he couldn't leave her and I should change it. Please say you are joking? My fans who have read my other stories will know I will write a sequel. Like I'd honestly go and do that? Oh there's more coming, don't you worry! It's just a cliffy, that's all. **

**Like I'd leave you in the dark like that ;) **


End file.
